leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1914
1913 1914 1915 Events * Germany uses the 1851 Prussian Law on the State of the Seige to systematically prosecute socialists and pacifists opposed to the First World War. Britain uses the Defense of the Realm Act to imprison socialists opposed to the same war. * El Paso adopts municipal ordinance banning the sale and possession of marijuana to send a political message to its Mexican underclass that the Anglo-Saxons are in charge. See Prohibition. * Chinese constitutional conference names warlord Yuan Shikai dictator for life. * Britain combines the protectorates of Southern and Northern Nigeria. * Nevada grants women the right to vote. * Socialist candidate Meyer London is elected to the U.S. House of Representatives from the Lower East Side in New York. The WW II Liberty ship named for him, the SS Meyer London, is launched in 1943. * IWW wins control of the Unemployed Convention in San Francisco. * New York unemployed, led by Wobbly Frank Tannenbaum, occupy churches in protest. * Free Speech fight in Sioux City, Iowa. * IWW Unemployed League organized in Detroit. * Oskar Barnak invents the first hand held camera: the Leica. Timeline January * January 21: U.S. Marines end their long occupation of the Isthmus of Panama. February * February 21: Jean Tatlock is born in Cambridge, Massachusetts. March * March 14: Italian King Vittorio Emanuel III wounded in assassination attempt. * March 27: Japanese Cherry trees first planted in Washington, DC. June * June-July: U.S. Navy threatens rebels in the Dominican Republic. Protects Santo Domingo as a neutral zone. * June 28: Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated by a Bosnian Serb anarchist radical and Serbian secret police agent Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo. July * July 1: France imposes a progressive income tax to pay for the imminent war with Germany. * July 17: Victoriano Huerta leaves for exile in Spain. * July 18: M.K. Gandhi leaves South Africa for India. * July 28: Austro-Hungary declares war on Russia, and thus World War I begins for all but one of the major participants. August * August 3: British Neutrality Committee publishes a letter describing a threatened Germany, "wedged betwen hostile states, highly civilized." * August 5: British parliament passes the Alien Restriction Bill in a single day. Gave the Home Secretary authority over landing, registration, movement and deportation of all aliens, enemy, allied or neutral, in the UK. * August 8: British parliament pases the Defence of the Realm Act. * August 24: Alaska is finally organized as a U.S. Territory. * August 30: Paris is bombarded. 700,000 civilians flee by September. September * September 1: Passenger Pigeon becomes extinct as the last one dies at the Cincinnati Zoological Garden. Well done American sportsmen! * September 9: The September Program or Septemberprogramm is outlined by German Chancellor Theobald von Bethmann-Hollweg. The general aim of the war is to achieve the "security of the German Reich in west and east for all imaginable time." * September 27-30: The newspaper Vorwarts is banned in Germany and permited to publish again only after editors promise to eschew references to class struggle. November * November 25: War Council replaces the Committee for Imperial Defense in the UK. Arthur Balfour serves as a member of both. December * December 1: Alfred T. Mahan dies. * December 18: Britain formally declares Egypt a protectorate. Category: Year